Entre el dinero y el amor
by AliceEvelyn90
Summary: Rosalie esta apunto de casarse pero en un dia de compras con Alice descubrira que aunque lo tenga todo esa persona es lo unico que le falta y lo unico que le importa
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, pues bueno este es mi primer FanFic**

**Espero que les guste **

**Xoxo AliceEvelyn90 :D**

PROLOGO

Rosalie POV

Y all estaba yo justo a la mitad decidiendo entre dos mundos totalmente distintos por un lado tenia al el amor de mi vida pero con limitaciones econmicas las cuales no me importaban pero no saba si poda vivir con esas limitaciones viviendo ya 22 aos de mi vida prcticamente como princesa y por otro lado estaba mi infierno en vida y mi vida normal con todo lo que siempre haba tenido pero A cual escoger? Sabiendo que esa decisin cambiaria totalmente el rumbo de mi vida para bien o para mal.

**Qu les pareci? Se admiten tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, etc. Consideren que es la primera vez que escribo algo**

**:D**

**Pushenle al botn verde!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui el primer cap. Los personajes no son mios todo es producto de la bella imaginacion de Stephenie!! Solo es mia la trama de la historia**

**Aqui esta **

**Modifique unas cosas porque no se entendia no capte hasta ahora que no admite acentos y no se entendia bien**

**Disfrutenlo!!**

__________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 1; Compras desastrosas

Me preparaba a salir a buscar mi vestido de novia otra vez- con mi ahora linda cuada Alice, ella apenas llevaba unos meses casada con mi hermano pero desde que se conocieron ellos parecian conocerse de aos como almas gemelas siempre supe que se complementaban el uno al otro y mi super impulsivo hermano no tardo ni 2 meses para proponerle matrimonio y ella claro acepto. Pero volviendo al dia de hoy se supone que seria un dia perfecto, hoy buscaria mi vestido de novia lo demas ya estaba comprado y listo. Me iba a casar con el hijo de el vicepresidente de la compaia de mi padre Carlisle Cullen, su nombre es Royce King desde que lo conoci, pues bueno lo considere un gran amigo y ahora que me casaba con el sentia que era perfecto aunque no sabia si lo amaba de verdad. Hoy era ya el 4 dia que Alice me habia sacado a las miles de tiendas que hay aqui y para Alice la palabra compras significaba irse muy temprano y regresar hasta que la ultima tienda cerrara y con mas de 20 bolsas en mano. No exagero un dia me hizo regresar con 22 bolsas las conte-.

-Rose, apurate o nos retrasaremos y tendremos que ir mas dias a comprar- La voz de mi cuada me saco de mis pensamientos, entro sin tocar a mi habitacion y no la culpe nos teniamos demasiada confianza.

-Noooo!, Allie no soportare ni un dia mas- Replico Bella entrando detras de ella. Ambas se sentaron a los pies de mi cama redonda.

Bella era hermana de Alice no se parecian en su gusto por las compras y eso era un dato extra ya que Alice fue adoptada por los padres de Bella.

-Vamos Bella no aguades el dia-

-Alice llevamos cuatro dias seguidos comprando, no crees que tal vez Exageras?-

-No, ademas a Rose nada le gusta ya conoces su frase-

-Hermoso y costoso!- dijimos las tres al unisonido, Que bien me conocian!

Termine de cepillar mi largo cabello rubio y lo recogi de un lado con un pasador de mariposa, llevaba unos jeans un poco ajustados, zapatos verdes y mi blusa favorita tambien color verde

-Ok, ya estoy lista vamos- Dije sabiendo que Alice se moria porque nos fueramos.

Salimos de mi casa y nos subimos al flamante porche de Alice, no se que obsesion tiene Alice por los coches tan llamativos, yo tenia gustos menos extravagantes pero como tenia el dinero del mundo para comprarlos no me importaba mucho solo bastaba con que me agradara una auto y listo lo tenia en mi casa con maximo dos dias de espera. A veces pienso que mi vida es demasiado llevada por el dinero y nunca he aprendido a hacer nada por mi sola, mis recursos son solo una cuenta bancaria y listo problemas resueltos, aunque no se como voy a enfrentar un problema real. Pero eso lo resolveria despues hoy solo me dedicaria a mi y a mi vestido de novia, debia ser perfecto, unico y que impactara a todo el mundo. Claro la hija del creador de una de las empresas mas grandes del mundo debia quedar bien con todos.

-Lo encontre!- Grito Alice, tan fuerte que me saco de golpe de mi mente, si que venia animada hoy. Vamos, es perfecto!-.

Salio corriendo por la calle cruzando rapidamente, iba a seguirla pero un coche azul casi me arrolla. Me hice bruscamente hacia atras y cai de trasero contra el asfalto.

-Aaaaa- Grito Bella detras de mi, claro que un coche casi me arrollara no era cosa de todos los dias. Rose, Estas bien?-. Dijo acercandose a mi a ayudarme a levantarme.

-Si, pero debo alcanzar a Alice recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que salio corriendo asi, y si vuelve a pasar mi hermano ahora si me asesina-. Me levante de golpe dispuesta a ir por ella si volvia a pasarme no saldria viva de esta.

-Ve Rose alcanzala yo esperare aqui-

-Si llama Jasper, Alice esta conmigo en algun lado-. Ella asintio despacio.

Desconfe un poco en la capacidad de Bella para mentir pero debia confiar en ella. Por ahora debia ir por la loca de mi cuada. Recorri todo el lugar de arriba abajo no la encontraba y empezaba a entrar en panico.

5min... Nada

10min... Nada

Decidi llamarla Como no se me ocurrio antes? Respuesta, entre en demasiado panico.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Hola! este es el celular de Ali..._

No deje terminar al buzon cuando colgue. Fantstico, no poda ser mejor! -Notese el sarcasmo- Ahora si mi hermano me mataria y no era solo eso lo que me preocupaba me iba a quedar sin mejor amiga sin dama sin... Sin... Alice.

Estaba a punto de llorar pero me convenci de que debia ser fuerte y seguir buscandola y no darla tan rapido por desaparecida o... Decidi frenar mi mente antes de que divagara mas de lo que ya.

_'Cause we are  
living in a material world  
And I am a material girl_

El sonido de mi celular me detuvo, vi que era Bella y conteste

-Bells Que pasa?-

_-Encontraste a Alice?-_ Sonaba alterada, algo me decia que mi hermano a estas alturas ya lo sabia.

-No, B dime Que pasa?- No podia tolerar mas mis nervios ya era suficiente con el peso de Alice y mi hermano

-Jazz llamo y... dijo que Allie no contesto el telefono y...- No continuo sabia perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

-Adios B, te llamo si hay algo nuevo-

Colgu y segui buscando.

20min... Nada

No, no, no Porque!? Derrame una lagrima y la seque debia ser fuerte pero ya la desesperacin me comia, crei verla a lo lejos con sus cabellos puntiagudos alejandose.

-Alice!- Grite y corri en la acera rogandole a Dios que fuera ella.

-Alice!- No conseguia la atencion de la chica que parecia ser ella. -Alice!-

-Ali...- Las lagrimas me impidieron ver por donde iba y gracias a eso habia chocado contra algo grande y fuerte, cai de espaldas al suelo y me di un buen porrazo en la cabeza. Entre abri los ojos para ver con que me habia topado y lo unico que pude ver fue la silueta de algo grande y a muchas personas. Claro la hija de Carlisle Cullen no pasa desapercibida por nadien saliendo en la portada de revistas cada mes. Escuche a lo lejos la voz de mi hermana por asi llamarla.

-Rose?!- Esa era la pequea duende duea de mis preocupaciones. -Rossie!, Reacciona por favor-

-Oh! Por Dios, Rose Esta bien?-Esa era Bella

-No lo se, se dio un buen golpe- Esa voz la desconocia pero de repente no pude escuchar mas y todo se volvio negro...

**Y eso fue el primer cap. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Ahi dejen sus REVIEWS!!!**

**Todo se admite**

**Los quiero**

**Xoxo**

**AliceEvelyn90**

**P.S, La cancion del celular de Rosalie es Material Girl de Hilary Duff**


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté sin saber lo que había pasado no recordaba nada solo yo gritando por Alice.

Abrí los ojos demasiado rápido y me levante quedando sentada sobre la pequeña camilla donde estaba.

-¡Alice!- Grite ante la desesperación de no haberla hallado

-Aquí esta Rose, cálmate todo está bien corazón, relájate cielo todo está bien- Me decía alguien mientras acariciaba mi mano. Gire mi rostro para ver a Royce. ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-Aquí estoy- Esa pequeña duende que llenaba mi vida de frustración y de alegría.

-Allie-Dije en un suspiro y se me escapo una lagrima.

-Oh, Rose perdona por haber corrido así, no quería preocuparte, si no fuera tan impulsiva nada de esto habría pasado, ya debí haber aprendido mi lección la ultima vez, perdóname-Dijo abrazándome fuertemente yo aun no entendía que rayos hacia en un hospital.

-No te preocupes Allie, lo importante es que estas bien, y en otras cosas ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-A ese con el que chocaste le preocupaste demasiado y te trajo aquí, aunque el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien dice que era mejor asegurarse-

-Perdóname Royce pero "Ese" tiene nombre-

-No creo que sea necesario mencionarlo-

-A que te refieres con eso, que él se haya preocupado lo suficiente por ella…-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Alice?-

-Tú qué crees King- Uuu sabia cuanto le molestaba que le llamaran por su apellido

-¡Basta los dos!-Vi el rostro de Royce enfadado y dispuesto a cruzar unas cuantas palabras no muy amables con Alice, pero no debió provocarle así, en fin estos dos terminarían matándome.

En ese momento vi entrar a mi hermano y apenas vio a Alice corrió a abrazarla.

-Pequeña duende ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de salir corriendo de ese modo?, casi me provocas un paro cardiaco nunca lo hagas o terminaras matándome-

-No-Replico Alice ante la idea de que mi hermano muriera, esto me provoco mucho miedo perder a mi hermano seria lo peor que me pase –Te juro que no lo hare pero tu bien sabes que sin ti yo muero, perdóname Jazz-

-No te preocupes, Te amo-

Aw, me encantaba verles así de felices contagiaban su felicidad.

Me miro y se separo de Alice para acercarse a mí.

-Lo siento, yo...- Solo pude decir eso y él me callo con un abrazo mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-No te preocupes linda, lo importante es que la encontraste y todos estamos bien-

Asentí

-¿Dónde está?- Le dije, él sabía perfectamente a quien me refería

-Afuera- Sonreí ante la idea de verle otra vez -¿Quieres que…?-Señalo con una mano la puerta

-Quizá-

-Wow esperen ya me desvié-Replico confundido mi prometido-Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo

-Son gemelos saben lo que piensan, acostúmbrate-Dijo Allie sonando muy hostil

-Rosalie por favor no quiero contestarle-

Ay que novio mas llorón, pues claro era clásico hijo de papi y no se de que me quejo yo también había tenido ese comportamiento antes -dolía admitirlo- pero lo había superado yo enfrentaba mis problemas, era fuerte y segura, pero bueno al fin y al cabo el iba a ser mi esposo.

Suspire

-Alice por favor contrólate-

-Ok perdóname Rose- Enfatizo mi nombre con una clara indirecta que solo me pedía perdón a mí.

Vi a Bella quien se concentraba en la puerta le asintió a quien quiera que estuviera allí y dijo

-Alice tengo algo de hambre vamos por algo a la cafetería-¿Qué se traería entre manos?

Alice frunció el entrecejo y luego miro a Jasper quien le guiño el ojo y ella capto de inmediato

-Claro Bella vamos, ¿Vienes Jazz?-

-Seguro princesa-Se levanto de mi cama y abrazo a Alice por detrás mientras me dirigía una mirada cómplice y con la mirada señalaba a Royce supe de inmediato lo que quería para que su plan –cualquiera que fuera- no se estropeara

-Royce-

-Dime cielo-

-Me traerías un café y un sándwich, tengo un poco de hambre-Mentí

-Claro que sí, ya vuelvo-

Los cuatro salieron de mi habitación y Jasper me miro lleno de complicidad, esto haba a ser interesante.

Después de unos instantes me puse a pensar y dibujar imaginariamente en mis sabanas blancas, pensé en Royce, nuestra boda y lo "feliz" que estaba por eso, pensé en papá y mamá y también en la compañía pero eso quedaba en términos que no me importaban mucho.

-Hola- Interrumpió en mi pensamiento esa bella voz -¿Cómo estás?-

En esos momentos estaba perfectamente bien


	4. Chapter 4

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sonriendo como boba y admirándolo pero debió ser mucho, tanto como para que se acercara a solo unos centímetros de mí sacudiera su mano enfrente de mi rostro y exclamara:

-Rose, Rosie ¿Hay alguien?-

Quería responderle pero estaba pasmada con su belleza

-¡¡Rosalie!!-Me sacudió de hombros lentamente y el movimiento me hizo parpadear

-Eh-Respondí

Soltó un suspiro de alivio junto con una sonrisa

-Uf que alivio, por un momento pensé que ese golpe en la cabeza enserio te había afectado- Sonrío ampliamente. ¡Jajaja que gracioso chiste!-nótese el sarcasmo- La sonrisa se me fue borrando del rostro para ser remplazada por una expresión seria y un poco molesta

-Ok este no sé si sentirme alagada o darte un buen golpe- Tal vez era mujer pero era ruda y sabia darme mi lugar

Su rostro cambio dejando de sonreír temiendo que me hubiese dicho algo malo

-Yo ah, eh, duth-

-Shht!- Dije rápidamente alzando mi dedo índice a 5cm de su boca y el frunció el ceño extrañado

¡Rosalie! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Deja de actuar como niña rica!

Fui bajando lentamente mi dedo, había quedado como una idiota ¿Que me había impulsado a actuar así? Yo nun... Espera un minuto

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Te he visto en múltiples lugares -Fruncí el entrecejo extrañada ¿En múltiples lugares?-Tu sabes, revistas, campañas publicitarias, televisión... En fin muchas cosas-

-Ah, se me hace injusto sabes mucho de mí y tu gran oso -¿Gran oso?- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Dije en un tono sexy jugueteando con mi cabello rubio viendo como reía nerviosamente, como me encantaba jugar así con los hombres

-Cierto no me he presentado, mi nombre es Emmett-

-Emmett- Repetí como niña de kínder aprendiendo algo nuevo

**-**_**Emmett McCarthy**_**-**

-Ok Emmett pues gracias-

-Por traerte a un hospital gritando como loco porque no reaccionabas-

Empezamos a reír, me sentía extremadamente bien riendo así con el

-Y dime ¿Por qué razón corrías así?-

-Ah, mi amiga bueno más bien es mi cuñada Alice ella está loca –Su expresión cambio a sorprendida- pero de buena forma, es decir a ella le apasiona comprar y pues un día la perdí y mi hermano casi me mata porque paso mucho tiempo hasta que supimos donde estaba y como era recién llegada aquí pues tú sabrás, pero lo hace inconscientemente, tu sabes comprar y comprar y comprar como si no hubiera mañana-

-O como si el dinero no se agotara nunca-

-Eso no es problema y mucho menos para Alice ella es diseñadora, su ropa es fenomenal y se vende igual de rápido como se lanza además a mi hermano le encanta consentirla-

-Ah si tu hermano estuvimos charlando afuera un momento-

-Y que te dijo- Jure que mataría a Jasper si me hizo quedar mal

-Solo se presento y conversamos acerca de lo que había ocurrido-

-¿Cuanto lleve inconsciente?- Pregunté, no tenía idea de que día era hoy ni nada

-Unas...-Miro su reloj contó mentalmente y me dijo- siete horas, lo que más nos preocupo fueron tus ondas nerviosas estabas muy preocupada los doctores temían que tuvieras una crisis por eso-

-Sí, los nervios nunca han sido mi fuerte soy muy ansiosa y no muy paciente-

-Ansiosa eh-Dijo alzando una ceja haciendo notar el doble sentido de sus palabras

Estallamos a reírnos como niños a carcajadas, me sentía extremadamente bien con él.

Después de tanto reírnos nos quedamos mirando a los ojos mucho tiempo desvío su mirada y comenzó a analizar mi rostro me dio pena y baje mi cara y entonces analizó mi cuerpo solo cubierto por una delgada bata de hospital alce la cabeza y yo también le mire ¡Wow! Era muy musculoso, guapo y grande como un oso ¡De ahí había sacado lo de "gran oso" de hace un rato! Que ingenio tan loco tenia.

De pronto su sonrisa se fue borrando hasta que desapareció totalmente y noté que estaba mirando fijamente mi mano izquierda desvíe mi vista hasta mi mano y descubrí lo que le había quitado la felicidad

¡Mierda!

Era mi gran anillo de compromiso, quise sacarlo de mi dedo y lanzarlo muy lejos no me gustaba verle triste quería verle sonreír, reír con su aire de niño en cuerpo de adulto.

Fui cerrando mi mano izquierda, el puso su mano sobre la mía evitando que la cerrara completamente

Alzo mi mano con la suya para poder observar mejor mi gran anillo sentí la necesidad de retirar mi mano quitarme el anillo y deshacerme de mis ataduras con Royce y poder besar a aquel ángel, pero él me interrumpió diciéndome

-Es hermoso- Dijo con su rostro marcado por la desilusión y la tristeza

Yo no pude contestarle su expresión me hacía sentir muy mal y cuando sentí sus ojos clavados en los míos una oleada de dolor me recorrió y me invadieron las ganas de llorar

-Yo…- No pude seguir, la persona que menos quería ver entro por la puerta, Emmett dejó caer mi mano a la cama detrás de Royce venia Jasper y Alice quien observé como trato de evitar que Royce entrara pero lamentablemente no lo logró

-Mi amor regresé- Se inclino para besarme rápidamente

No pude moverme solo sentí que Royce se alejo se mi

-Y traje tu comida- Señalo tenía un sándwich en un empaque transparente y un Starbucks1

Desvié mi mirada hacia Emmett y su mirada estaba triste

Sonrió pero no le llego a los ojos

-Yo este… será mejor que me valla- No, no quería que se fuera más bien quería que nunca se fuera de mi lado –Felicidades Rose-Sonrió pero la falsa felicidad era notable

-No preferirías…-Empezó Alice

-No, gracias solo vine a ver si estaba bien-

Quise gritarle y rogarle que no se fuera pero con Royce allí seguro que armaría un escándalo con lo celoso que es y no me libraría del enojo de mi padre

Observe como se retiraba de la suite mientras mi alma y mi corazón rompía en millones de trozos

-Adiós-Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta

Alice me miro con una expresión triste y miro a Jasper

Empecé a sentir el vacio, ese vacío que solo llenaba el, mi gran osito, mi Emmett

Sollocé una vez cerrando mis ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas que querían correr por mi rostro

-Cariño ¿Qué tienes?- Dijo preocupado mi prometido

Abrí mis ojos y vi como Jasper lo aparto se coloco al lado mío y me abrazo

Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras cerraba mis ojos y las lagrimas empezaban a caer me sentía abatida, lo mire a los ojos

-Lo sé, todo va a estar bien princesa-Me juro mientras me apretaba mas fuerte

Lentamente cerré mis ojos de nuevo y me deje llevar por la inconsciencia…

**Starbucks cofee es un popular establecimiento donde venden café**

**¿Cómo estuvo el cap. de hoy? Lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero acabo de salir de vacaciones y me dio un atasco de escritora y pues ya se imaginarán **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado lo hice con mucho cariño y odiando a Royce (espero que no se haya notado tanto)**

**El link del anillo de Rosalie se encuentra en mi perfil**

**Esto es todo espero poder subir el cap.4 muy pronto**

**Los quiero**

**XOXO**

**Mary**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada de esto me pertenece solo la trama de la historia algún parecido con la realidad u otros fic's es coincidencia**

Rosalie POV

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que vi a Emmett por última vez, Alice había hecho de todo para encontrarlo pues ella creía que él era mi hombre indicado rechace esa idea aunque no me resultaba tan mala

Esa tarde decidí ir a tomar un café a Starbucks con Bella y su novio Edward, ya lo había conocido antes incluso nuestros padres intentaron que tuviéramos algo juntos claro las dos compañías más grandes del mundo unidas crearían un gran monopolio, pero en fin nunca fuimos más que grandes amigos y un buen día decidí presentárselo a Bella, Edward era igual que yo un poco materialista por nuestra infancia y adolescencia repleta de dinero pero no era arrogante ni nada por el estilo así que era perfecto para Bella

Llegue un poco tarde al café pues mi padre mando mi estúpido BMW a servicio y tuve que hacer un desastre en el cuarto de bolsos para encontrar las llaves del mercedes el cual no tenia gasolina suficiente y tuve que volver a volverme loca buscando las llaves del Audi el pero encontré las llaves de mi beetle barbie y tuve que salir con ese lo que me dejo con una gran lección, nunca dejes las llaves en el bolso

Edward y Bella ya estaban en una mesa mirando una sola carta en las manos de Edward vaya pretexto para permanecer juntos cada segundo pero se veían tiernos

Me acerque y me senté en el sillón verde vacio

-Hola chicos, lamento llegar tarde papá mando el M3 a servicio y el mercedes no tenia gasolina y no hallaba las llaves del Audi y tuve que agarrar el beetle ¡uff! ¡Fue un desastre!-

Edward estaba a las carcajadas, solo eso me pasaba a mí

-Adonde estaban esta vez Rose-

-Las deje en mi bolso y no recordé exactamente en cual y las del beetle fueron las primeras que encontré-

-¿Cuanto duró el encanto del fabuloso beetle barbie antes de que compraras el Mercedes? Y sin mencionar el M3-

-Calla Edward-

Bella frunció el entrecejo, nunca hablábamos de mis cambios de carro

-Vamos Rose- Edward suplico con una mirada suplicante, ese amigo mío me encontró mi lado flaco

Baje mi cabeza al tiempo en el que decía

-Tres meses- Admití con un leve susurro

-¿Cuántos Rosie?- Dijo Edward con una mano sobre su oído fingiendo no haber oído

-¡Tres malditos meses!- Admití con casi un grito

Bella abrió los ojos como platos

-¿¡Que!?- Bella se había enfurecido al notar lo poco que dure con el beetle antes de cambiarlo

Baje mi cabeza ¡Edward me las pagará! Coloque la carta con el logo mirando a Edward y Bella por un lado enfurruñada con Edward y por otro avergonzada con Bella

-¿Desean ordenar?- Pregunto un mesero

-Sí, yo quiero un late grande y una rebanada de ese pastel de chocolate- dijo Ed señalando un pastel que se veía por la vitrina- ¿y tu amor?-

-Yo quiero un capuchino grande y un pedazo de cheesecake de fresa- dijo colocando la carta sobre la mesa-

-A mi tráeme un Capuchino Frapeé tamaño venti y es todo-

Cerré la carta y con un veloz movimiento la estampe en el pecho del mesero el cual la tomo con una mano y se fue

-Eh Rose-

-Dime Bell-

-De casualidad el mesero no se te hizo conocido-

-No lo sé, no le miré pero dudo conocerlo-

-Pues yo creo que si-

Fruncí el entrecejo y hablando del rey de roma apareció el dichoso mesero con los pasteles, los coloco en la mesa y al tiempo de irse me gano la curiosidad y levante la mirada

¡Dios! ¡No puede ser!

Abrí los ojos como platos y abrí la boca para decir algo pero no salió ni una palabra de mi boca al tiempo que se iba

-¿Emi?- Solté en un susurro que ni yo escuche

oOo---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOo

**¿Qué tal?**

**Pues eso es todo por hoy**

**Lo siento si me tarde mucho pero**

**estuve sin muchas ideas nuevas**

**pero aquí esta!!**

**Dejen reviews me encanta leerlos **

**Gracias a **

**Lyra Cullen**

**Cullenfaan**

**.hale**

**The Sweetest Cullen**

**Heidye**

**Lyra Cullen**

**Ishidamon**

**rosaliehaledecullen**

**Por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia**

**Besos a todos**

**Mary**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nada de esto me pertenece Todo es propiedad de la fabulosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer es mía solo la trama de la historia **

**oOoO________________________________________________________oOoO**

No puede ser, esto no es cierto o ¿sí?

¡Sí!, era él, se veía igual que antes grande y musculoso, lucia hermoso en su delantal verde con el logo de Starbucks al frente

Sonreí embobada al reconocerle, desvié mi mirada de él por que se notaba algo molesto más bien un poco pensativo

— ¡Rosalie!, —Levante mi mirada sobresaltada— dime ¿Qué rayos le estás viendo a ese mesero?— A veces Edward me cuidaba más que mi propio hermano

—Nada Ed— Mire a Bella y ella me miro extrañada— ¿Me acompañas al baño Bell?— Mi mirada era de complicidad

—Claro Rose— ¡Bella comprendió una indirecta! ¡Aleluya!

Nos levantamos dejando a Edward solo

—Ahora si Rosalie dime ¿Cuál es tu plan? — Wow hoy Bells si que venía lista y captando todo, eso era nuevo debo aprovechar

—Tú me cubres mientras hablo con el—

— ¿Qué le dirás? —

—Yo que se cualquier tontería—

—Ok— Dijo y entro en el baño

Mientras yo me seguí derecho hasta la barra donde preparaban el café y lo vi recargado esperando nuestras ordenes, mire de reojo a Edward, no quería que me descubriera y fuera de chisme con Jasper o con mamá

O peor ¡Con papá!

Me estremecí al pensar que diría papá, ¡Ugh! Que miedo, sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en cosas que me hacían ponerme más de nervios

Afortunadamente Edward estaba concentrado en su celular

—Gracias Bella— dije en mi mente al pensar que era ella la que estaba distrayendo a Edward

Me agache para que no me viera ni él ni Edward, me levante un poco y susurre por encima de la barra y volviéndome a agachar

—Emmett—

No reaccionaba

— ¡Emmett! — dije un poco mas fuerte

El pareció escucharme y se volvió con el entrecejo fruncido

—Emmy, aquí— Dije levantándome un poco para que me viera y saludando con la mano baja

Abrió los ojos como plato, debía de verme patética en esta posición "espía" (según yo)

Con una expresión con su cabeza me indico que fuera al armario del conserje

Me volví mirándolo con una expresión que decía

"¿¡Qué!? No entrare allí"

El me dirigió una mirada que decía algo así como

"Ahí o nada"

Suspire enfurruñada y me dirigí al armario del conserje ¡Qué lugar! Seguí mirando mi alrededor había cubetas escobas y una cosa extraña que parecía una gran pluma gorda y colores verde, azul, amarillo y rojo, ¡qué cosa más extraña!, sin embargo seguí descubriendo artículos que en mi vida había visto parecía bebe descubriendo el mundo en mi caso estaba descubriendo el mundo de la limpieza

De pronto sacudí la gran pluma y soltó un poco de polvo que me hizo estornudar

— ¡Acsu! —

¡Maldita pluma!

Sostenía la pluma gorda mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos cuando una voz me hizo sobresaltarme

-¿Qué haces?-

Proferí un gemido de susto y soltando la pluma que cayó al piso me lleve la mano derecha al pecho y la izquierda a la boca

— ¡Dios Emmy! casi me das un paro cardiaco—

Me miro con una expresión de pregunta en su rostro

— ¿Emmy? —

—Te molesta—

—No solo que es un poco extraño dado que me golpeaste con una carta de menú— Dijo divertido pero con seriedad

Reí un poco —Lo siento no te había visto—

—Si eso está claro, pero gracias a eso pude ver la verdad Rosalie—

— ¿Qué verdad?—

—Rosalie tu y yo no somos iguales, tú tienes autos, dinero, casas y más dinero y yo…—

No lo deje seguir puse mis dedos sobre su boca para evitar que siguiera hablando pero tomo mi mano para seguir hablando

—Es lo natural Rose, que me trates de esa forma, tu estas por arriba de mi—

—Crees que soy superficial y que solo me interesa el dinero y esas estupideces que me han inculcado mis padres y el superficial de Edward, pero yo no soy así, no me molesta que tú no tengas tanto dinero como yo eso pasa a segundos términos, lo que me imparta eres tú, todo se puede ir por un agujero— Dije sonando muy seria

—Te vas a casar—

— ¿Eso importa?—

—No pienso ser tu "otro" Hale, tengo mi dignidad—

No me gusto escuchar mi apellido así sonaba mal como un mega reclamo

— ¡No!, pero puedo detener la boda—

— ¿Y que dirá el novio? —

—No creo que le importe—

— ¿Y tu padre? —

Me quede callada pensando en lo que haría papá

— ¿Tu hermano?—

¡Mierda, Jasper!

—Subestimas mucho la situación Rosalie—

—Ok, ok, tienes razón, pero puedo solucionarlo te lo prometo yo… hare… no se cualquier cosa—

—Bien, confió en ti Rose—

—Entonces te puedo encontrar aquí ¿no? —

—Si de Lunes a Viernes de 11:00am a 11:00pm—

—Mmm… Doce horas parece mucho no te cansas o algo así—

—Sí pero adoro este lugar y necesito el dinero—

—Ok— Saqué mi sidekick 3— Y tu numero es…—

Suspiro fuertemente y me dio su número después de eso nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que se acerco suavemente a mí y puso sus manos a los lados de mi cara quedando muy cerca de mi

— ¿Estás segura de todo este enredo?—

—Totalmente segura de ti—

Se fue acercando a mí al tiempo que susurro un leve "te quiero", cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el

Sentía sus grandes y jugosos labios luchando contra los míos subí mis manos por su delantal y sosteniendo las solapas de su camisa lo aferre mas a mí, mientras él me sostenía de la cintura y seguía besándome, en un rápido movimiento lo acorrale con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras Emmett bajaba sus besos a mi cuello y apretaba mi cabello entre sus manos y yo empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente

_Cause we are  
living in a material world  
and I am a material girl _

Al notar el sonido de mi celular Emmett detuvo el beso y me bajo al suelo

¡Maldito celular! ¡No se le ocurrió ser más oportuno! –Nótese el sarcasmo-

Contesté enfurruñada

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— ¡Como que! ¡¿Qué?! Llevas más de media hora sin rastro no me interesa lo que estén haciendo Edward está afuera del baño intentando tirar la puerta y como solo yo respondo se está alterando mas, Rosalie Lillian Hale si no vuelves te aseguro que Edward hará algo idiota así que ¡Date prisa!—Dijo Bella y colgó

Cerré mí teléfono con el ceño fruncido ¿Bella gritando? Pero no solo eso, Edward iba a descubrirme e iría de chisme, sin olvidarme del bello momento que había roto

— ¡Maldición! —

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —

—Edward está a punto de descubrirme—

— ¿Qué no se llamaba Roel? Era algo relacionado con un rollo de papel de baño—

Solté una risa mientras me acomodaba la ropa y el cabello

—Royce, pero Edward es el novio de Bella y Bella me cubre a mí, además de ser mas sobre protector que Jasper—

—Ok entonces yo distraeré a Edward ¿Cuál es su coche? —

—De seguro trae el volvo—

—Dime el modelo y las placas—

Fruncí el ceño pero confiaba en él lo suficiente

—Es un Volvo plateado modelo C30 y la matricula es KHG 89-42— Le dije mientras el anotaba en su libretita

—Ok lo tengo, espera mi señal—

Se agacho y me beso ágilmente los labios

—Espera, ¿Cuál es la señal? —

—Lo sabrás— Dijo con una mirada traviesa

Se fue del armario y paso apenas un minuto antes de que pudiera escuchar por un megáfono del establecimiento la voz de mi ángel

—Se informa al propietario de un Volvo plateado modelo C30 placas KHG 89-42 que a su carro lo acaba de arrollar un camión de coca-cola se le solicita salir de inmediato—

Abrí la boca y los ojos como platos ahora si Edward ya me estoy cobrando todas

Abrí la puerta levemente y pude ver como Edward salía corriendo de Starbucks gritando a todo pulmón

— ¡Mi volvo! —

Me empecé a reír ya fuera del armario y me senté en el mismo sillón verde cuando alguien carraspeo detrás de mi

—Hola Bella—

Me miro con cara de enfado

—Te contare todo pero mira a tu noviecito abrazar y besar a su bebé—

Sonrió y miro lo que yo por la ventana Edward abrazando y besando a su volvo

Empezamos a reír mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice al hermoso hombre detrás del mostrador mientras pensaba

¿Quién puede ayudarme a detener una boda?

Sonreí y di un sorbo a mi Starbuck cuando pensé en la persona indicada para organizar y arruinar cosas

Mary Alice Brandon de Hale

**oOo___________________________________________________________oOo**

**Esto es todo por hoy **

**¿Qué tal he?**

**Pero bueno**

**La gran "pluma" de Rosalie era un plumero de esos para sacudir el polvo**

**Jajaja**

**Obviamente Rosalie nunca había tomado ni la escoba**

**Así que no reconocería un plumero**

**SofiaCullenHale; Lo siento no es mi intención provocarte paros cardiacos, ni enfisemas pulmonares,paralisis ni mucho menos Jajaja pero así es la vida :D **

**XD **

**Heidye; Grax x tu review, ¡¡Cierto!! Rosalie Debería hacerle caso a Alice pero ya la conoces Jajaja**

**Gracias también a Lyra Cullen, Cullenfaan, .hale, The Sweetest Cullen, Ishidamon, Rosaliehaledecullen**

**Por seguir mi historia, son geniales**

**Dejen Reviews me encanta seguir sus sugerencias y sus porras!!**** Recuerden se admite de TODO**

**Amenazas, patadas, peticiones, sugerencias etc.**

**P.S Los invito a leer otra de mis historias **

**.net/s/5216989/1/El_regreso_del_pasado**

**Este es Edward/Bella un poco dramático jjp =D**

**Besos**

**Mary**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nada de esto me pertenece Todo es propiedad de la fabulosa imaginación de Stephenie Meyer es mía solo la trama de la historia **

**oOoO________________________________________________________oOoO**

Rosalie POV

— ¡No!— grité exasperada, ¡¡estas dos me iban a matar!!

—Escúpelo Rosalie— Exclamó Alice con una mirada de enojo

— ¡No!—

— ¡Rosalie lo prometiste! — Grito Bella

— ¡No! Quiero decir ¡S!, pero ¡¿porque Alice esta aquí?! Me retracto—

—No puedes— Grito Alice

—Si puedo—

—Rosalie sabes que odio a Royce y te apoyare con el plan "Salva a Rose del matrimonio" pero debes decirme mas de mi súper nuevo cuñado o te prometo que te llevo de compras desde las once de la mañana que abren las tiendas hasta que tengan que corrernos del centro comercial te lo juro—

Apreté más los labios

—Se lo diré a mi suegro—

Apreté aun más los labios

— ¡Jasper! — Grito Allie

Oh oh ahora si enoje a Alice

—Bien—Dije enfurruñada ¿Por qué siempre se hacia lo que Alice quisiera? —

Alice sonrió satisfecha

Las mire y ambas se sentaron en mi cama mientras yo permanecía de pie en mi habitación

—Ok este…—No sabía como empezar— Ok pues no sé qué decirles así que pregunten—

Bella y Alice se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y supe que me bombardearían peor que campo de práctica de mi padre

— ¿Cómo se llama?—Empezó Bella emocionada

—Emmett—Conteste con más emoción

—Emmett… ¿Qué?—Chillo Alice

—Emmett… emm…Eww… Emmett?—

— ¡¿No lo sabes?! —Protestó Bella

—Si se es… emm… Eww… Emmett Eww… tienes razón no lo sé—Respondí bajando la cabeza

— ¡Rosalie! —Dijeron las dos al unisonido

—Bueno si me lo dijo una vez en el hospital pero no me acuerdo era Mc… McCa…?—

— ¿McCurry? — Dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño

— ¿McDonald's?— Respondió Alice sarcásticamente

— ¿Mc Cheese? (1) —Pregunto Bella

— ¡Auto Mac! (2) — Grito Alice

— ¡No! — Grité ¿Cómo lo comparan con esas cosas?

—Ok Rose cálmate y pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, Alice— Se giro a ver a Alice con un gesto que significaba que era su turno

— ¿Qué paso ayer en Starbucks? Por la media hora que estuvo Bella en el baño no creo que solo hayan hablado —

—Pues verán ayer en Starbucks cuando estábamos en el armario de limpieza —Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos— Si escucharon bien yo en un armario de limpieza con un hombre pero ese no es el punto—

— ¡El punto es que estuviste en un armario de limpieza!— Exclamo Alice, claro no era algo que yo solía hacer

— ¡Con un hombre! — Remató Bella

—Sí pero no el punto, punto es que yo…— Me quede callada por un minuto y ahora qué rayos voy a decirles que nos besamos y que ¡si Bella no llama lo habríamos hecho en un armario!

—Tu… — Exclamaron al unisonido

—Nos… pues… nosotros nos… besamos— Omití la parte del casi sexo

Se quedaron mirándome con los ojos y boca abierta, estaban desconcertadas estas cosas no suelo hacerlas muy a menudo más bien dudo que alguna vez hiciera algo parecido

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa— Alice y Bella empezaron a gritar de emoción porque de ser de susto no habrían saltado de mi cama, no me hubieran abrazado y no estaríamos brincando en círculos como locas en mi habitación

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— Alice gritó

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— Bella gritó

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— Yo grité

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— Todas gritamos

Nos quedamos brincando y gritando un buen rato pero de pronto se abrió la puerta de una patada y gritamos de susto al ver a Jasper y Edward entrando bruscamente y aun más me asusto ver a mi hermano sangrando de la sien y la sangre le escurría por su rostro

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— Todos incluyendo Edward y Jasper empezamos a gritar de susto y Alice y Bella me abrazaron mas fuerte

Después de unos minutos

— ¡Dios mío! Jazz— Grito Alice zafándose bruscamente de muestro abrazo corriendo a brazos de mi hermano el cual la recibió con brazos abiertos y besando su cabeza mientras ella subía la vista y acariciaba la herida sangrante, llenando su mano de sangre

— ¿Qué te paso bebé?— Susurro Alice con la voz quebrada acariciando el rostro de Jasper ensangrentado mientras Jasper hacia pequeñas muecas de dolor —Mi niño, mi bebé, dime que te paso y a quien debo matar—

Lo de matar me asusto, pues lo dijo demasiado convincente y vi que Edward abría los ojos y su cara se fruncía del susto, el ¿Lo golpeo?

—Nada princesa Edward y yo estábamos jugando con una pelota de futbol americano cuando escuchamos sus gritos y al momento de voltear hacia la casa pues no reaccione y Edward ya había lanzado la pelota y pues me dio, y después corrimos hacia acá y no me importo además de que cerraron la puerta con seguro no pudimos entrar y seguían gritando, nos asustamos mas y pues tuvimos que abrir de ese modo— Relató mi sangrante hermano

Alice miro con furia a Edward

— ¿Lo siento?—

—No hay problema, ahora ¿porque demonios gritaron así? — Cuestiono mi hermano

Las tres nos dirigimos una mirada y dijimos al unisonido

—Por nada—

Edward y Jasper no parecían muy convencidos pero lo dejaron correr

—Bien supongo que me lavare esto —Dijo Jasper señalándose el golpe— y podremos ir a comer a algún lugar—

—Está bien— Otra vez al unisonido las tres

Edward y Jasper se dirigieron una mirada de confusión, miedo y diversión y salieron de la habitación

Alice corrió y cerró la puerta con el cerrojo roto

—Supongo que tendré que mandarlo a arreglar— Susurre

—Sí, si lo que sea ahora dinos ¿como besa Emerson?— Dijo Bella pronunciando mal su nombre

— ¡No es Emerson! — ¿Qué era tan difícil recordar su nombre?

—Si Bella, es emir—

— ¡Emmett! y besa muy bien, extremadamente bien si Bella no hubiese interrumpido con su llamada no se qué hubiera pasado—

Ambas abrieron los ojos como platos

Y Bella empezó —Ustedes estuvieron a punto de…—

Y Alice termino lo que Bella dejo incompleto — ¡TENER SE…!

Antes de que Alice pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que estuve a punto de hacer, Bella y yo nos abalanzamos sobre ella

—Alice, allá está el mejor-amigo-sobre protector y el hermano-chismoso-sobre protector lo que significa que pondrías a Rose en peligro de muerte—

—Gracias Bella, pero si estuve a punto— Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

— ¡Qué genial! supongo que tendrás un anillo que devolver— Susurro Bella tan feliz como yo

Suspire fuertemente

—Supongo—

—Esperen y tú ¿crees que mi suegro lo tome bien?— Cuestiono Alice

—Pues no, lo tomara de la peor manera Alice—

—Solo que si por algún milagro de la vida aceptara hay otro inconveniente que no creo que acepte tu padre—

— ¿Cuál Bella? — Pregunto Allie pero yo sabía exactamente cuál era

—Piensa Alice que le importa a tu suegro mucho tanto como para casi obligar a Edward a casarse con Rosalie o tanto como para quitarle el fidecomiso a Rosalie y sacarla de la familia si se entera de lo suyo con Emmett—

Nos miramos durante unos segundos y dirigimos la vista a mi anillo

—El dinero— Dijimos con voz decepcionada al unisonido

Dolía pero era cierto en parte mi padre quería lo mejor para nosotros y pensaba que el dinero era sinónimo de bienestar y puede que sí pero el amor no lo compra el dinero así que tendría que lidiar con mi padre si era necesario incluso me quitaría el apellido, renunciaría al fidecomiso y a todo lo demás solo por el

Por Emmett

**oOo___________________________________________________________oOo**

**Esto es todo por hoy **

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero el martes 25 entro a clases**

**Y pues tardare en actualizar pero buscare tiempo**

**NO DEJARE MI LABOR DE ESCRITORA **

**Jajajajaja**

**Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que envían reviews y a tods aquells que me tienen es sus escritores y historias favoritas no será nada sin ustedes, son geniales!**

**P.s. Escribí un One-Shot de humor y está teniendo mucho éxito NO PUEDO CREERLO pensé q seria un asco Jajaja es mas pensé que todo lo que escribía era un asco PERO NO!! Los invito a leer "Te Voy A Matar Con Un Banano" se que suena idiota pero está teniendo muchos reviews y está entrando en muchos favoritos jjp**

**Link: .net/s/5312471/1/**

**Para más información .net/~aliceevelyn90**


End file.
